


【双丑】果实的腐烂过程

by consumingEVEN



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumingEVEN/pseuds/consumingEVEN
Summary: 他们应该是一模一样的，就像同一棵树上的两颗果子，不是吗？





	【双丑】果实的腐烂过程

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空AU：假如Valeska家有黑道背景。  
> 擅自把Jerome叫Jeremiah的“bro”译成了“哥”(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)。有一点肉渣！  
> 严重OOC预警！严重OOC预警！  
> 日常跑题。自从NYSM2之后就没再写过欧美圈同人，两年过去手生不少_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_本文属于真·复健练习爽文（  
> 请务必谨慎阅读！

Jeremiah很清楚地记得自己小时候第一次意识到，他们是有所不同的，是在怎么样的情境之下。  
他们大概只有四五岁，大家族里唯二的年幼可爱孩子，经常被大人们抱来抱去，夸奖他们，“小孩子的脸真软”。  
于是有一天他伸手捏了Jerome的脸。  
他清晰地记得那种触感。属于小孩子的软软的脸颊触感，光滑水润的皮肤，婴儿肥的柔软，让他想起在嘴里被咬成两截的软糖。  
那是他第一次感觉到，他产生了一种难以被理性压制的冲动，一种极其强烈的兽性本能。他无法控制自己捏自己弟弟脸颊的力道。  
最后当然是以只有四五岁的Jerome带着脸上被哥哥掐出来的的紫红色指痕，哭闹着试图打他，然后被母亲从他身上拉走告终。

从那天起Jeremiah就隐约地意识到了，自己必须从弟弟身边离开。  
毕竟，如果在他学会像样的还手之前，就被自己玩死了，接下来的人生还有什么乐趣可言？  
十岁的Valeska家长子勾勾嘴角，信誓旦旦地告诉母亲，他一定会好好照顾好自己，等到二十一岁成年回来继承家业时再见他们。然后他和母亲吻别，坐上车离开老宅。  
虽然他心里再清楚不过，他再也不会见到自己的母亲了。

Jeremiah再次回到老宅确实是在二十一岁。  
Jerome在他们成年那一年因为弑母而被关进阿卡姆的时候，家族里一团乱。他对外宣称，回来纯粹是为了收拾他弟弟留下的烂摊子。

“嘿！哥。”  
自家弟弟的脸突然以倒立方式出现在面前，这种突然且毫无预兆的Jump Scare方式就算是一向沉着的Jeremiah也难以控制地吓了一跳。  
他正在从院子里往房间里走的路上，刚刚结束和Cobblepot的一场“友好”会面让他心情愉快，一边走一边回忆着小时候Jerome手感极佳的包子脸。  
而现在的Jerome，腿挂在阳台栏杆底部的横杆上，整个人从二楼倒吊下来，看到他下意识地倒退了半步，Jerome颇为开心地大笑着，一个挺身翻回了二楼阳台。

等到Jeremiah来到二楼的时候，Jerome正坐在那个阳台栏杆的上面，从一旁的桌子上摸软糖吃。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你真该看看你刚才的表情，哥。”Jerome·除了暴动最喜欢的事就是惹哥哥生气·Valeska，面对着自家哥哥脸上颇为惊悚的一抹笑意表示毫无畏惧，甚至还想继续作死。  
“开心吗？”Jeremiah一边走近一边摘掉帽子。  
“开心啊。”  
“不想让我也开心开心吗？”  
“这个嘛——”Jerome发出故作思考状的浮夸的长音，“当然，不，想。”  
“太晚了。”他这个时候已经站在栏杆前面，就在他弟弟分开的双腿中间的那块位置，略微前倾就能害得他亲爱的弟弟为了跟他拉开距离而向背后的空旷处后仰。  
“哥，你知道我是从更高的地方摔下去过的，对吧？”尽管Jerome这样说着，因为保持后仰太久而过度紧绷的腹部肌肉还是已经开始不受控制的颤抖起来。  
Jeremiah的手搭在了他的小腹上，“那你准备跳吗？”  
跳个腿啊（Jump my leg）！

Jerome被Jeremiah从地狱捡回来已经有一段时间了。  
连续两次被从GCPD停尸房里捡出来也真的算是他命不该绝。  
Jerome带着一身剧痛（包括骨折骨裂内脏受损枪伤和被Jeremiah重新修补一遍的脸皮）醒来的时候，睁开眼看到的第一个画面是自家哥哥被喷了毒气之后变的惨白的脸以及那上面颇为吓人的笑意。  
他当时的第一个想法是，我他妈是在地狱里吗？

最后Jerome还是妥协了，揪着自家哥哥的衣领把他们之间的距离拉近，凑上去索吻的同时把Jeremiah整齐的衣领弄得一团乱。  
脸色更差一些的Valeska躲过了他的嘴唇，一边伸出舌头触碰他脸颊上的缝线一边脱他的裤子。  
“…你怎么老是挑这些地方做爱？”  
“是我挑的吗？明明是你在这里等我。”  
“随便吧。”Jerome翻了个白眼，放开Jeremiah的领子去撑栏杆，抬起腿让他哥哥拽下他的裤子。  
“怎么？怕被看见？”  
Jerome用一副看智障的表情看着他，“当然不是，只是觉得这个铁栏杆坐久了硌得屁股疼。”  
Jeremiah当然不在意会不会被其他人看见，他很确定他弟弟也并不会在意。  
反正全哥谭市都知道他们Valeska家兄弟没有一个正常人，那么他们两个搞在一起又算得上什么大新闻呢？  
再者说，羞耻心这种东西，无论对于疯子还是反社会来说，都太多余了，不是吗？

“哥，听说你准备去劫运钞车？带我一起去吧？或者我去劫你怎么样，感觉会很有趣。”  
Jerome在这种时候也总是不肯闭嘴。  
他们到底是从什么时候起开始变得不一样了的？  
Jeremiah舔过他的嘴角。  
肯定不是从他们的脸变得不一样的时候起的。  
“哥、喂！”手指鲜明的触感让Jerome下意识地一抖。十年的分别并没有让他们对彼此的身体变得陌生，他有时候甚至会想，他们在母亲子宫里的时候，是不是其实某些部位也是交合着的？  
“想下来吗？”Jeremiah把手指往前用力一顶，毫不意外地引来自家弟弟一声大骂，和重心向外的倾斜，“求我啊。”  
“你知道这是不可能的。”他眨眨眼睛，“倒是你，这么久不进来是萎了吗？”

他们是一模一样的，所以熟悉彼此的身体和想法，知道碰触什么地方可以什么地方不行，什么地方能够让对方火冒三丈，什么地方又能高潮迭起。  
但是后来他们也不再一样了。  
从里到外的疯狂和从外到里是不一样的，就像是Jerome会用他已经破裂的脸因为恶作剧而笑得开心，而Jeremiah可以在粉底和眼镜框的伪装下摆出完美无缺的胆怯假象。  
虽然Jeremiah很清楚他从小到大都在说他弟弟“生下来就是个坏种”，但他更清楚的是，他的宝贝弟弟其实更像是个被气候侵蚀导致皮肉先腐败了的果子。

戴着手套的手指撑开肠壁，摩挲拧动，顶着阻力撑开一点缝隙，空气涌进肠道，敏感的肌理逐渐变得湿滑柔软，像被钻出孔洞的软糖。  
他很喜欢Jerome在他碰到深处时候下意识地颤抖。他知道他的小疯子有多无所畏惧，俄罗斯轮赌可以连着朝自己脑袋开上三枪，从来不会败给普通人的本能。  
求生欲，恐惧感，爱与不舍，他一概没有。  
但他有想要的东西。  
此时他下意识的颤抖就是这种渴求的证明。

“下来。”  
“啊？”  
“从栏杆上下来，要不我就把你推下去。”  
“你推啊。”小疯子表示无所畏惧。  
结果Jeremiah把他从上面拽了下来，然后扣着他的手腕把他翻过去压在了栏杆上。  
“屁股抬高点。”他低声在Jerome耳边说，灼热的呼吸吹在他的耳后皮肤。  
相仿的身高使得后入变得极其方便。他的小疯子难得乖顺地踮起一点脚尖，腰塌下去把所有美好的风光都暴露在他面前。  
他们都是享乐主义者（虽然乐趣全部异于常人），在性事上从来没有谁会中途破坏气氛。被人看见或者从楼上摔下去，或者被枪抵着头，对他们来说都只是做爱之余的一点助兴手段罢了。  
“操……”突然的进入让Jerome抓着栏杆的手一抖。他的虐待狂哥哥从来不用润滑剂。  
“我正在啊。”  
疼痛可以忍受，只要它值得被忍受。  
在前列腺上连续的撞击让他膝盖发软手臂发抖，余光里看到楼下的小弟小心翼翼地低着头迅速走过，Jerome突然直起身子来，扭回头去想从哥哥那里讨一个吻。  
即便是做爱的时候Jeremiah也是冷静理性和克制的，除了勃起的性器和略微发烫的皮肤，他几乎和平时没有什么不同。  
一个橘子味的亲吻，从口腔上壁到舌尖顶端，啃咬、吸吮的动作到来的唾液交换，甜味来自Jerome刚刚吃过的软糖。  
Jeremiah的手从他的腰上移开，隔着手套布料的碰触他弟弟大腿根部敏感的软肉，和囊袋，和下体的毛发以及性器。  
他们都很清楚对方可以怎样被讨好，又能怎样被激怒。  
现在或许就是短暂的停战时刻。

从小就被当成他完美哥哥的恶魔面的Jerome觉得，疼痛是可以被忍受的。  
母亲的打骂和舅舅的虐待都是可以被忍受的，因为他知道自己可以成十倍百倍的报复回来。  
被误解是可以被忍受的，被殴打被枪击是可以被忍受的，脸皮被割下是可以被忍受的，从高楼上掉下去也是可以被忍受的。甚至死掉也是可以被忍受的。  
它们是他复仇的契机，也是他为了达到自己最终想要的混乱的必经的磨难。  
Jeremiah，他的“完美的哥哥”，他的恶魔双子，是他最初疼痛记忆的始作俑者，同时还热衷于给他带来这种完全不同的疼痛记忆。  
这种带着糖果和唾液味道的，触感柔软的撕裂和饱涨感。  
Jeremiah戴着手套的手裹着他的性器，和身体里他抽插的频率完全一致的动作在一瞬间增强了他们作为双生子的共感，背德带来的刺激就像是坠楼时暴增的肾上腺素。  
他喘着气，肆无忌惮地呻吟着，突然感觉这可能是他这辈子唯一一种，不需要被忍受的疼痛。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq我已经不会写肉了（跪  
> 一篇非常莫名的复健，能看到这里的各位真的辛苦了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 虽然我肉力死亡但是，双丑真好啊！！  
> 只是想写一写“瓦勒斯卡家两兄弟虽然都疯但是杰罗姆更像是被逼疯的，而杰罗麦从骨子里就是这样”的梗。  
> 感觉他们俩都很能忍啊，虽然一个是对自己本性的压制一个是对外界压迫的忍耐。  
> AU没啥用，就是给他们了一个同住的大房子而已（？


End file.
